


【柱斑】为你，千千万万遍

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 首发于lofter。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 1





	【柱斑】为你，千千万万遍

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

（1）  
许多年后，当来自邻国的铁骑不再侵入城门，当战火不再蔓延这片广阔的大地，当建造在高岭之上的皇宫重新插满属于宇智波的旗帜，斑站在幼时长大的宫殿门前，眺望前方离别多年的故土，耳边总会响起那一年的冬天，漫天飘雪之下，有个人独自被困在敌人的刀阵之中，拼尽全力朝着天空呐喊的最后一句话。   
“为你，千千万万遍。”   
斑是宇智波一族最小的孩子，也是火之国皇室唯一活着的继承人。在雷之国与火之国还没交战，雷之国的铁骑还没撞开城门血洗皇城之前，斑曾经无忧无虑地生活在皇宫之内，度过了他整个愉快的童年。   
在斑的记忆里，童年是夏天花园里胡桃树上被他掏光的鸟窝，是冬天结冰的护城河之下漂亮的游鱼，是清晨蒲公英飞扬的绒毛，是黄昏时刻天边火烧的红霞，最后还是护国大将军心甘情愿的被欺负还有无奈的苦笑。   
斑从小就是一个熊孩子，还是一个体弱多病却异常调皮的熊孩子。   
斑出生的时候不足月。据他的母亲说，他出生那会儿不及人的巴掌大，红彤彤的身体皱巴巴的，哭的声音也不洪亮，呜咽低微得几乎听不见，就像一只丢在野外奄奄一息的猫儿。很多次他们以为这孩子就要不幸夭折了，结果他又顽强地活了下来。只是由于先天性不足，即便幸运活着，这孩子也始终处于生病之中。   
火之国的国王不喜欢这个体弱多病的小儿子。在他的眼里，男孩就该是强壮的。只有强壮的体魄，长大以后才有能力保卫祖国的土地。病弱的男孩，好比城门大敞的皇城，避免不了被欺负的命运。   
由于身体的缘故，斑从小就没有像其他的哥哥们一样，在父亲的教导之下学习骑射。父亲不喜欢这个儿子，又割舍不掉两人之间的血缘亲情，便让这个孩子住在皇宫里的最深处，离自己最远的地方，眼不见为净。   
母亲倒是最疼爱这个病弱的小儿子。火之国的王后是个温婉善良的女人，对于儿子的先天性不足一直心存愧疚，又为斑不招父亲的待见心存怜惜，就免不了对他更疼爱一些。   
记事开始，斑就在母亲的身边长大，每年能够见到父亲的次数屈指可数。由于是个养尊处优的王子，又深得王后的宠爱，没有人敢去反驳他、教训他，年幼的斑，就渐渐地养成了个顽劣的个性。   
他偷吃皇宫宴会里的葡萄，躲在花园的胡桃树上用弹弓打下邻国使者的酒杯，掀侍女的裙子，跑进厨房往客人的点心里添加大把的盐。他故意被发现，在众目睽睽之下，父亲严厉的训斥声中吊儿郎当地扮鬼脸，过后继续不长记性地依然如故。   
他是父亲眼里被宠坏的熊孩子。他乖张、顽劣，无可救药，是皇亲与大臣口中教育失败的典范。他让火之国的皇室蒙羞，是高贵的宇智波一族难以启齿的耻辱。   
父亲讨厌他，哥哥们无视他，大臣们背地里嘲笑他。他就像一棵长在沼泽里的树苗，还没长大，就已经从根部开始腐烂了。   
斑其实也有乖顺的时候。在母亲的面前，斑永远都是孝顺听话的。孩子的世界有时候很简单。他们非黑即白，谁对他们好，他们就会对谁好。母亲是全世界唯一一个待他好的人，他便记着这份情，绝对不会忤逆他的母亲。  
即使是母亲长眠地下的很多年后，斑坐在当初可望不可即的皇座之上，他依然记得，多少个生病的夜晚，母亲整夜不睡坐在他的床边，握着他的手时留下的那点温暖。   
斑六岁那年，母亲因病亡故。国王以王后之礼把她风光大葬，水晶做的棺椁从宫殿一路抬进皇陵，由冥纸化成的大雪纷纷扬扬飘洒在皇城的每个角落。斑的父亲连同他的几个哥哥一身孝服跟在棺椁的后面，送这位妻子还有母亲最后一程。   
那一天，斑被国王禁止送别他的母亲。他穿好了孝服，临出门时却被一纸禁令挡在寝殿的门内。国王为了防止他偷跑甚至还派了两个士兵在门外把守，六岁的男孩不明所以，拍着房门大喊大叫士兵们依然不为所动。士兵们平时被这位顽劣的主子欺负得苦不堪言，有皇命傍身，当然是毫不理会。  
就这样，斑错失了送别母亲的唯一机会。   
后来他在侍女们嚼的舌根之中得知事情的真相，父亲讨厌他的真正原因。   
斑出生的那天难产。他的母亲躺在床上阵痛了一天一夜也没能生出这个早产的孩子。多少盆清水搬进去，就有多少盆血水同时搬出来。大夫说，要是再生不出来，难保不会出现一尸两命的情况。   
就在所有人几乎都要放弃之时，这个折磨了母亲二十多个小时的孩子终于踩着天边的第一缕晨曦走进这个世界。   
斑顺利降生，半只脚踏进鬼门关的王后却因此落下病根。早在斑出生之时，大夫就断言，这个女人活不过孩子六岁的生日。果不其然，斑六岁那年的春天，他的母亲在一片春暖花开之中不幸病故。   
三天后，国王与王子们从皇陵归来，禁令解除，守门的士兵回大殿复命。趁着士兵离开的空档，斑收拾几个馕饼，带一壶水，一身孝服还没换掉就独自上路。   
他走路去皇陵。   
斑其实有过目不忘的本领。四岁那年，他的母亲曾经带着他走遍了大半个国家，皇陵就是其中一站。这个孱弱多病的女人不习惯坐马车，每走一段路程，都必须停下来休息一阵子再往前走，可是她却坚持牵着她小儿子的手走遍每一个城市。   
母亲对他说：“你无法像你的哥哥们那样骑着马自由地来去，可我依然想要带你看一看这个国家。即便有一天你不得不离它而去，我也希望你能永远记住现在看到的一切，记住自己脚下的这片故土。它永远都是你的祖国。”  
那时的斑年幼懵懂，少不更事，不知母亲的这番话所谓何意。后来皇城发生变故，斑重新回想母亲曾经说过的话，才意识到，原来早在他四岁之时，他的国家，就已经岌岌可危了。   
斑从皇宫中离开的事情没有人发现。离开一夜，奔走几十里来到皇陵的门前，没有任何人出来找他。   
他是宫内远近驰名的捣蛋鬼，事实上却没什么确切的存在感。人们记得的，就只是一个爱玩捉迷藏的小王子。一个不知道什么时候消失，不知道什么时候又回来的小鬼头。   
斑到达皇陵的时候，正是第二天的早上。他一夜没睡，整宿都在奔跑。六岁孩子的脚丫皮肤稚嫩，走了一夜，脚板磨出血泡，每走一步，都疼痛无比。可是他不在乎，他想早点到达母亲的陵墓，早点为她尽一分身为人子的孝道。   
在那个雾霭浓重的春晨，斑一身孝服，浑身上下都带着风尘仆仆的痕迹。他的孝衣潮湿，是深夜的雾气渗透进布料的结果。他的裤脚与鞋子沾满污渍，是奔跑在山林之中泥水溅起弄脏的。他额头微烫发起了低烧，是奔走数十里被春夜的寒气侵蚀所致。   
一个病弱的六岁孩子，没有骑马，也没有雇佣马车，仅凭毅力从宫殿步行至皇城郊外深山老林的陵墓门前，已经用光了所有的力气。刚一到达门口，就倒了下去。  
  
（2）  
斑醒来的第一眼，是在皇陵山脚的草庐里。他躺在床上，底下铺着厚厚的兽皮。他的鞋子被脱了，行李放在一旁，脚底长血泡的地方冰凉凉的，似是有人给他上了药。   
这间草庐简陋得很。一张木桌，一张木椅，一张窄床，除此以外什么也没有。桌面上放着一盏铁质的桐油灯，焰心灯火幽幽。   
不知是白天还是黑夜。   
他掀开被子，想要立马穿鞋离开，谁知刚一下床，就感觉天旋地转。  
草庐的木门适时地打开，一个人捧着一碗药走了进来，看见斑正挣扎着下床，连忙放下药把他按了回去。   
是一个将士打扮的男人。他穿着黑色的战袍，坚硬的玄铁铠甲护着他的全身，腰间别的宝剑随着走路的频率哐当哐当响。一顶钢制的红缨盔帽高高立在头顶，挡住了他大半的脸，看不清楚长的什么样子，但从那双凌厉的眸子中不难看出，这是个久经沙场的将军。   
“你是谁？”斑昨夜受了风寒，头一直晕着。这人他不认识，至少没在皇宫里遇见过。不过从这身装扮，以及所在的地方来看，他应该就是守陵的将军。   
果不其然，这人摘下腰间的令牌递给斑：“我是护国将军千手柱间，从边境过来，负责守陵。你是？”   
他上下打量这个孩子，衣服脏兮兮的，材质却是一等一的好布料。虽然只是素色的丧服，却在衣袖的角落绣了一条小小的金龙，那是皇室成员才有资格穿的着装。再看小脸跟小手，即便沾满泥巴，也不难看出那里白皙稚嫩，细皮嫩肉，绝对不是穷苦人家日晒雨淋的孩子。再结合年龄，柱间有些猜出来了，他问：“你是斑殿下，对吗？”   
“知道我是谁，还不退下！”   
斑其实很少用王子的身份去压制别人。他爱恶作剧，不代表他就是那种会用权力去迫使奴仆的上位者，某种程度上来说，他是整个皇室最亲民最接地气的王子。今日这般，无非是因为他着急着要为他的母亲灵堂守孝，而眼前的这个人，挡住了他的去路。   
然而毫无用处。   
这人收起令牌，不知从何处寻来一条棉布做的绳索，要往斑的身上套。斑被吓到了，挣扎不断，厉声呼喊道：“大胆奴才！竟敢如此对待本王子？”  
六岁孩子的扭动对于一个成年男人是没有意义的，就算是最大程度的踢踹也不过无关痛痒的挠痒痒。柱间很快就把斑五花大绑起来，他把他重新塞进被子里，又盖上厚厚的一层，端起一旁的瓷碗说：“我的主子只有一个，就是国王。你的话，我没有必须遵守的义务。来把药喝了，等你病愈，我就把你放了。”   
斑不理他，瞪着一双骨碌碌的大眼睛不说话，咬牙切齿的样子就像一只被惹毛的虎崽。柱间见状，放下碗，气定神闲地从怀里掏出一本兵书，翻了几页：“不喝随便你，反正我在这里也无聊，有的是时间跟你耗。”   
“我回去让父王撤了你的将军！”   
“随便。”   
“我要把你发配到边疆！”   
“我本来就是从边疆来的。”   
“我要让他砍了你的脑袋！”   
“我等着。”   
几个回合的交战，斑都败下阵来。柱间的防御几乎天衣无缝，反驳得斑哑口无言。斑实在头晕，又不愿服输，直勾勾地盯着那碗黑色的草药不动，就一直僵持。柱间不恼也不怒，一边翻书一边哼着愉快的小曲，不时还点评几句书里的内容，好像床上那只愤怒的小兽完全不存在。  
一个人的独角戏表演多了也终觉无趣，斑不闹了，识趣地闭上嘴琢磨其他的办法。他乖乖地躺着，上方入眼处全是清一色的土黄微褐，比自家金碧辉煌的寝殿破旧得多。   
当真无趣。   
四下寂静，只不时响起书册翻页的声响。不记得什么时候柱间已经不哼曲子了，他安静地看书，一动不动，就连坐姿也不曾变换，似是刻意不让自己的铠甲与佩剑发生碰撞。   
这里就只有一张床，也不知道他是否打算就这样一直坐下去。   
没事可做，渐渐地，斑入睡了。在梦里，他看见了他的母亲。   
他梦见小时候有一回风寒，他的母亲握着他的手，陪在他的床边坐了一夜。   
那时候他发高烧，整个人都是昏昏沉沉的，连现实跟梦境都分不清楚。他分不清白天，也分不清黑夜，甚至连自己是谁都分不清。   
可他知道他的母亲一直陪着他。因为在他高烧期间，有一个声音一直络绎响在耳边，犹如春夜连绵不绝滋润大地的雨。   
“我愿为你，千千万万遍，”   
他的母亲已经故去。可这一次，斑在昏昏沉沉，将梦将醒之间，总感觉到母亲的手，一直温柔地放在他的额头上。

（3）   
斑再度醒来时，柱间正捧着药壶往瓷碗里倒草药。他应该是煎了一壶新的，细长的壶口处飘散着袅袅余烟。柱间捧着这碗药坐到床边，扶着斑坐起来。   
他已经把小孩儿身上的绳索全部解开，也不像刚才那般逗他气他了。这会儿，他的语气是轻柔的，如同夏日山涧汨汩流过的清泉。   
“来，把药喝了。你还在发烧，喝药才能好。”   
药碗凑近，斑闻到了苦涩的味道。那碗浓稠得如同墨汁的草药就像一只可怕的怪物，咧开嘴巴等待着他的自投罗网。斑皱了皱眉，他知道他应该喝下去，也必须要喝下去，可他就是不想喝。   
小孩儿怕苦。   
斑想，母亲都是把药做成膏丸，从来不会逼他喝药。   
只是他的母亲已经长眠于地下，并且从此以往都将一直沉睡下去。  
最终，斑还是捏着鼻子喝完整整一碗草药。浓烈的苦味充斥着整个口腔，苦得他伸出舌头喘个不停。他的嘴唇沾了一点黑色的药渍，整张脸都是扭曲的。偏偏脸颊又因发热而潮红着，一双乌溜溜的大眼睛就算半眯着也难掩里面的狡黠与明亮。   
这个样子，很容易让别人联想起被人哄骗吃了柠檬的小狗。   
柱间满意地放下碗，手掌像变魔法似的凭空多出一颗蜜饯。他把蜜饯塞进斑的嘴里，用袖口擦拭他唇上那点药渍。   
硬邦邦的玄铁护腕蹭得斑的脸蛋生痛，他推开柱间的手，让它离自己远一些。他咬着蜜饯，一边腮帮子像仓鼠一样鼓了起来，刚吃完一颗，又忙不迭地摇晃柱间的手：“蜜饯儿，还有么？”   
只要是小孩儿，都会喜欢甜味的。   
柱间笑着摸了摸斑的脑袋：“可以给你，可下次还得乖乖喝药。”   
接下来的两天，斑当真听话得不得了。柱间让喝药就喝药，柱间让睡觉就睡觉。小孩儿的风寒来得快，去得也快。饶是斑这般药罐子体质，两天以后，也能活蹦乱跳地下床蹦跶去了。   
病愈过后，斑走进灵堂。   
安置母亲的水晶棺椁前放着几个明黄色的蒲团，一个半人高的香鼎赫然伫立在中间。周围散落一地白色的冥纸，是之前国王与几位王子悼念时撒下的。斑跪在蒲团上，从香鼎旁取过三支白烛，点燃后插了进去。   
相传亲人去世的第七日，魂魄会循着白烛的烟雾回归生前的世界。这是母亲去世的第七天，斑不知道母亲的魂魄会否归来，也不知道自己这般偷偷摸摸的悼念，母亲在天之灵会否怪罪于他。他只想留在这里，陪一陪这个生他养他的女人，力所能及地一尽身为人子最后的孝道。   
斑在里面跪了三天，柱间在陵外也守了三天。   
说来奇怪，守陵的将士其实并不止一人。每日子时及午时，站在陵外的将士都会更换一批。而斑守灵期间，时间一到，也确实听见外面传来的将士过来交接的口令。可每次当他跪得腿麻，挪动身躯起来换一换姿势时，眼角余光瞥到的守陵人永远都是那个别着佩剑站得笔直，头顶红缨高高耸起的将军，千手柱间。   
从日出到日落，从黄昏到午夜。三个日夜，不曾改变。   
第四天的早上，宫里来了一顶轿子，说要恭迎王子回宫，看样子是那没少忽略他的父亲终于发现自家儿子跑丢了。   
斑不愿回去，回到那个他的存在不过是可有可无的地方。   
这一天，斑带来的干粮已经吃光。宫人在陵外，他在陵内。接近午时，他没有东西吃，饿得饥肠辘辘，又不愿灰溜溜地跟着宫人回去，便跪在那里生生挨饿。   
六岁的孩子正是长身体的时候，午时余一刻，斑饿得头昏眼花，四肢无力。   
“出去吧！”有一个声音在对他说，“你所做的一切都只是为了让自己好过一点而已，不过徒劳，你改变不了事实。”   
“留下来！”脑海中又响起另一个声音，“改变不了又如何？难道你想做一个只会逃避的懦夫？”   
“出去”与“留下”两个念头挤在脑中来回争斗着，斑饿得身体摇摇欲坠，眼前的景象天旋地转似在做梦。他已经跪不下去了，仅能凭着蛮力扒着蒲团的边缘不让自己倒下去。   
那是他凭着这副小小的身躯能够做到的最后的倔强。他已经尽了自己所能，却依然只能走到这一步。   
很不甘心。   
饿软下去时，正是午时，守卫交班的时刻。斑趴在蒲团上，模模糊糊地听见外面的士兵在说话。皇陵地势偏僻，陵内暗沉无光。即使是白天，也仅有门口几缕微弱的阳光泄进来。斑趴下去的时候身体是半侧的，他微微眯着眼，恍惚之间看见门外有个黑色的身影踩着阳光走进来。   
那个人背对着光，模样完全是模糊的一团黑，斑只能看见他头顶高耸的红缨在上下抖动，鲜艳得如同冬日雪地里的血。   
他半蹲下去，从蒲团上抱起了斑。   
“回去吧。”他说，“死者已矣，生者还要继续活着。回去吧。”   
他胸前的铠甲是硬的，手臂上的护肘也是硬的。他们将士因为常年骑着马征战在沙场上，日日夜夜都必须穿着这件坚硬的铠甲。斑每次触碰，都觉得磕得他生痛，这一次也不例外。而他这次，没有推开柱间，可能是因为实在没力，抑或，是柱间说话的语气太过温柔，让他想起他的母亲。   
小小的孩子缩在陌生人的怀里，像极了从前母亲护着他的时候。斑虚弱地说：“除了母亲，没有人希望我活着。父亲和哥哥都……”   
“不。”柱间反驳道，“我日日守在边疆，就是希望像你这样的孩子都能好好地活着。孩子是国家的未来，若为你们，吾等愿意，死而后已，千千万万遍。”   
扒着铠甲的手一紧，孩子娇嫩的皮肤擦破了皮，顿时有血渍渗出。斑无知无觉，掐着玄铁的手却越收越紧。他一动不动地睁着双眼，里面空洞洞的，什么也没有，唯余泪水静静地流淌，无声又无息。   
这三天，无所依归地跪在这里，他的忍耐已经极限。   
后来是柱间护送斑回去的。斑紧紧扒着柱间不愿撒手，刚好那天是柱间守陵的最后一天，需回皇城复命，他只好一直抱着斑，就这么一路抱了回去。   
那是斑第一次遇见柱间。之后的几年，柱间都在边疆为了守护祖国而浴血奋战，斑再也没有见过他，只偶尔仰望星空，想起六岁那年孤独无依地跪在母亲的墓前，有个人曾经对那时绝望的他伸出的援手，内心无比感恩。  
他知道，在那之前的每一年，在那之后的每一天，他都不是孤苦的。无论何时，都有那么一个人，愿意为他，千千万万遍。  
  
（4）   
六岁开始，国王给斑安排先生授课，学习诗词歌赋、治国之道。   
国王依然不喜欢他，除了检查功课，几乎不会对这个儿子嘘寒问暖，就算有时在花园里偶遇，也是意义不明地看上一眼，再匆匆离去。   
斑看不懂父亲的眼神。每次对视，他的视线总会长时间地胶着在他的身上，失神地，同时又哀伤地。不像一个慈爱的父亲对儿子应有的眼神，更像是，透过他的眼睛，去眺望远方的某个人。   
物质方面倒是从来不会亏待他。哥哥们有什么，他便有什么。金银珠宝、绫罗绸缎，每月一次差遣宫人一箱接着一箱地往他的屋里搬。只是这些东西对于一个孩子来说着实没用，送得再多，也是丢在屋里尘封。   
慢慢长大的斑依然是个让人头疼的孩子。他继承了母亲漂亮的皮囊。年纪小小，就已经出落成了小美人，瓷娃娃似的。宫人们底下会私语，无论小殿下做了什么样的恶作剧，只要一看见他的脸，就算受了多大的委屈，也能心甘情愿地吞下去。   
他聪明，先生教导的功课，一点即通，还能举一反三，就是从来不愿坐着好好听课。要么便躺着，要么便满屋子地到处走，绕得先生眼花缭乱。是个让人又爱又恨的学生。   
身体仍是不好，每隔几天，总要病上那么一回，对于苦涩的草药，也喝习惯了。没有人会煞费苦心把难喝的汤汁做成膏丸，也没有人会在他喝完以后奖励一颗甘甜的蜜饯，他便举起药碗，一声不吭，一饮而尽。   
八岁那年，大哥前往边疆镇守国土。两年后，二哥三哥投身军营，编入驻扎皇城的军队。宇智波一族兄弟四人，只剩下斑一个还住在皇宫。   
斑没有感觉不习惯。他的三个哥哥与他并非一母所生，本就不亲近。他的母亲作为嫁进皇宫的第二位王后，只为国王诞下斑一个儿子便撒手归西。斑从小到大，都没有体会过兄弟二字到底为何物。   
他也不在意。没有人关心，没有人怜悯，便如路边的杂草，独自一人坚强地、不起眼地活下去。   
斑十二岁那年的夏天，护国大将军千手柱间从边疆归来。   
那天斑正在学堂里听先生讲课。夏季天热，毒辣的阳光透过纸窗蒸得室内热气腾腾。天气太热，斑也没有精力闹腾，把学堂的木门打开了，坐在离门口最近的位置上，蔫蔫地趴在案条前捕捉后面可有可无的微风。   
先生讲授的课程早就学会了，斑没有在听，先生单调乏味的声音沉闷地围绕在耳朵旁，仿若催眠曲，听得他昏昏欲睡。他摘了两片叶子百无聊赖地编着蟋蟀，身后不远处的窗边传来的某个名字兀然闯入他的耳朵。   
“千手将军，好久不见，这次是回来跟陛下报告战况的？”   
“是的。”   
千手将军，那个身体总是硬邦邦，却有好吃的甜蜜饯儿的人。   
当时斑手中的蟋蟀刚刚成型，两只翠绿的翅膀被他的小手无意识地捏来捏去。他没有看上一眼底下可怜的草蟋蟀，全神贯注地听着后面的对话，恨不得整个人都趴到窗户边去。   
“什么时候回去？”   
“明天。”   
“这么快？不留一阵子？”   
“你知道雷之国的铁骑有多么难以对付。上次的惨胜几乎削弱了我方大半的兵力，我得尽快回去整顿。”   
不知不觉之间，身后的对话已经消失了。脚步声渐行渐近，仍是多年前皇陵之中听过的那种沉重有力，伴随着金属有规律的碰撞的脚步声。   
斑扑了过去。   
六岁那年，斑矮小得如同一颗小豆丁。仰高了脖子，也只堪堪碰到柱间腰间的佩剑。如今他十二岁，个子拔高不少，抱着柱间，额头可以触碰到胸前的护甲。   
他像猫咪一样埋进柱间的怀里。   
这副身体还是那么硬，全身上下都被金属包裹得严严实实。柱间脚下一浮，显然因斑突如其来的熊抱微微一愣。但很快地，他镇定下来，拎小鸡似的扯起斑的后领说：“你是哪家的小孩？”   
斑也不介意自己堂堂一王子以这种方式正在出洋相，倒是身后的先生惊恐万分地放下书卷，急急忙忙地赶过来训斥道：“大胆！还不放下斑殿下？”   
“斑殿下？”柱间眯着眼睛想了好一会儿才想起来，“当初皇陵的那个小孩儿？”他放下斑，摊开手掌放在斑的头上比了比，“当初那么丁点小，现在都长这么大了？”又笑眯眯地摸了摸斑的脑袋，“这些年，过得还好吗？”   
六岁那年的记忆重新涌上心头，有赶路一夜湿润的寒冷，有跪在皇陵的蒲团上铺天盖地的绝望。其实这些坏的部分随着时间的流逝已经日渐模糊了，只剩那些好的，一层一层，剥丝抽茧慢慢鲜活。   
例如苦药过后那颗甜腻的蜜饯，例如守灵时候日日夜夜无声的陪伴，例如千手柱间这个名字。   
“还可以。”斑乖顺地立在一旁，背对着手，把课堂上摸鱼做的草蟋蟀偷偷藏在身后。他扬起小脸，望向柱间头顶那束高耸的红缨。   
它静静地躺在夏日的阳光里，比记忆中的春夜更红一些。斑努力昂着头，让柱间看清楚这些年自己的变化，想说一句“我很想你”。可是话到嘴边，又变成曾经说过的：“蜜饯儿，还有吗？”   
“有。”柱间解下腰间的布袋，从里面取出一颗蜜饯，放进斑的嘴里，调侃道，“多年没见，还是个贪吃的小鬼。”说着把整个布袋都放在他的手心，“我先去见你的父王，等会儿再去找你。”   
接下来的一天斑都在甜腻中度过。   
先生下课的时候柱间还未归来，斑不想离开，就坐在学堂离门最近的那张椅子上翘首以待。草蟋蟀被他丢在案条的角落里，与课本放在一起。他捧着柱间给他的布囊，解开封口取里面的蜜饯。   
时间一分一秒地过去，蜜饯逐渐减少。满满的一袋变成了二分之一、四分之一，最后只剩下一个。   
太阳落下，夜幕降临。走廊上悬挂的宫灯点亮，放眼望去，就像一条通往净土的天路。斑从学堂里出来，站在通往议事殿必经之路上等待柱间。  
他的头顶亮着一盏宫灯，幽幽的光，映得小脸红彤彤的。   
等得太久，斑的肚子饿了。他拎着最后一颗蜜饯，瞧了又瞧，看了又看，口水咽了好几遍，最终还是默默地把它放回去，绑回封口。   
也不记得最后等了多长时间，柱间终于从议事殿里出来。他站在走廊的尽头，与周围的一些文官在说话，一身明亮的铠甲再加上头顶高耸的红缨，让他在这群文人之中鹤立鸡群、卓尔不凡。   
斑一眼就认出了他。他情不自禁地迈起他的小短腿往前奔跑。由于身体不好，跑得太快会出现心悸之症，等到停于柱间的脚下时，有那么一瞬间，斑感觉自己的心跳似乎加快了几分。他抱紧柱间的腰，当着官员们的面兴奋道：“我等你好久啦！”   
文武百官纷纷行礼，斑一概不理，只拉着柱间的手往宫门方向走。   
柱间奇道：“你拉我去哪里？”   
斑一边解释一边加快步速：“宫外呀，我饿死了，你得陪我去吃东西。”  
实则是斑想溜出宫去。从皇陵归来以后，国王给他下一道禁令，没有侍卫的陪同，不得擅自溜出宫去。宫门守卫也被下了死令，不得在小殿下只有独自一人的情况下把他放出宫去。而侍卫，又都只听命于国王一人。多年来，无论斑如何撒泼打滚，甚至用皇权威胁，宫门的守卫始终无动于衷。  
他的父亲不在乎他，却依然管束着他。  
  
（5）  
带着柱间，很顺利就出了宫门。今晚是皇城的夏日祭，斑渴望已久，正寻思着什么计谋偷溜。如今拉着柱间，终于能够光明正大地走出去。   
跨过那扇阻挡他六年的宫门，斑悄悄地背过身去对守卫们做了个鬼脸，欢天喜地地拉着柱间往街道上走去。   
实则夏日祭也没什么特别的。不过是城内的老百姓为了让适龄的青年男女方便相亲，辟出一条空旷的街道以供他们约会，跟斑这种小孩子没有半点关系。而他如此渴望着外出，是想再尝一遍幼时曾经吃过的小糖人。   
多年前斑外出游历，恰逢夏日祭，母亲曾经随手给他买过一只小糖人。没有巧夺天成的刀功，只是简简单单用模具融出来的一只小狐狸。却因是母亲买的，化在了嘴里，融在了心里，经过多年的发酵酿成一杯陈年的酒，飘散童年的香味，始终让人念念不忘。   
斑按照多年前的印象找到了当年的那条小巷。前方男男女女仍如记忆中的样子成双成对地走在路上。捏糖人的大爷就坐在胡同里，一个小火炉的旁边。   
他飞奔过去。   
大爷仍是那个大爷，小糖人仍是那样的小糖人。斑在林林总总的小动物之中，一眼相中一只橙红色的小狐狸。他抽出狐狸，琢磨着给柱间也挑一只好感谢他今日愿意陪同自己出来闲逛。   
兔子不够威猛，老虎不够可爱。挑了又挑，拣了又拣，最后还是挑一只跟手上那个一模一样的小狐狸。   
付过钱，斑拿着两只小狐狸回到巷口。柱间正站在那里等他。   
这次出来，两人都没有穿宫里的衣服。走在路上，就像一对寻常百姓家的兄弟。柱间的年纪不大，年仅二五。不过因为从小参军，又常年征战在边疆，看起来比同龄人成熟一些。这会儿他脱下铠甲，穿了一件月白色的长袍，长发也没有高高束起，而是如瀑布一般披散下去，看起来就像皇城里面风度翩翩的公子哥。   
斑跟在柱间的身旁，穿着同款的衣服。他年纪小，又长着一张稚嫩的娃娃脸，走过街道，频频受到姑娘们的侧目，更有不少纨绔子弟明目张胆的注视。柱间看在眼里，手臂绕过斑的肩膀不动声色地搭上去，把他拉近自己一些。斑正吧唧吧唧舔着糖人，对柱间为他挡了大部分灼热的视线完全无知无觉。   
他吃完整支糖人了，发现柱间那支还是原封不动地握在手上，丝毫没有碰过的痕迹，便问道：“你怎么不吃呢？”   
橙红色的小狐狸被穿在竹签上转了又转，柱间把它递回斑的手里道：“事实上，我不怎么爱吃甜食。”   
斑接过来，塞进自己的嘴里，咬得嘎嘣响。他伸手到自己腰间，扯下挂着的布袋，高高举起示意：“那你又随身携带蜜饯儿？”   
柱间凝视布袋上的花纹片刻，解开封口拿出最后一颗蜜饯丢进自己的嘴里，咬了一咬。   
他应该确实不喜欢甜食，光咬那么几下就托着腮帮皱起眉头，但他没有吐掉。即便不喜欢，也这么苦着脸慢慢地吞下去了，吃完蜜饯后，他把空布袋放进自己衣襟的暗格内。这个动作让斑好奇，因为那里一般只放最重要的东西，他不明白一个空空如也的破旧布袋有什么可重要的。   
两人拐过一个巷口，前方突现康庄大道。人来人往的街道、喧闹的皇城在眼前豁然开朗。斑左看看，右看看，又跑到几个摊子前摸一摸上面的东西。   
多数是些不值钱的小玩意，但凡有几个小钱的孩子家里都会有这些东西。可斑像是没见过似的，流窜在好几个摊位前两眼放光，稍不注意就没了踪影。   
他总有许多比别家孩子更多的精力需要释放，更用力地欢笑，更肆意地奔跑。别家孩子像他那么大时，家里的大人都会请先生教导他们知识与礼数。他的几个哥哥到了他这般岁数，也慢慢学会沉着下来。只有他，还如迎风而立的杂草一般，肆意地生长。   
后来柱间在离城门不远的小山坡上找到斑。他坐在一棵树下吃糖糕，柱间走过去时，他顺手递过来一块。   
柱间摇了摇头，斑没有接，用一种“我早知道”的口吻说：“这咸的，我特地让老板把糖换成盐。”   
一大一小两个身影紧挨着坐在树下，斑不说话，只是定定地看着城外的方向。柱间咬一口咸糕，问：“看什么？”   
“我总是分不清哪些才是真的。”斑的目光所在之处，是贫瘠的荒芜之地，幽深僻静，没有灯光，唯有天幕之下弥漫的苍茫月色，与身后灯火通明热闹非凡的集市对比鲜明。他抬手指向前方的黑暗，说，“你看，出了这座城，外面的世界就是荒芜的了。父亲总说这片国度富饶而美丽。我在宫里看到的也的确如此，房子金碧辉煌，每个人都锦衣玉食。可是出了皇宫，有仗势欺人的纨绔子弟，还有吃不起饭的流浪乞丐。再出皇城，就连灯光都没有了。母亲要我记住这里，我却不知道我要记住什么。是皇宫里的生活？还是城内繁华的街道？抑或是，前面这片贫瘠的土地？”   
从一个孩子的嘴里说出这种深沉的话语着实格格不入。这一刻，斑不再是方才闹腾不休的十二岁孩子。他有思想，会迷茫，为这个国家的前途担忧，是统治这片土地宇智波一族的小殿下。   
柱间吃完了咸糕，侧目看一眼斑。   
月光之下，小孩儿的身影是那么小。他缩在树旁，抱着一袋早已凉透的糖糕，与六年前跪在母亲墓前的孤单身影如出一辙。柱间从怀里掏出布袋凝望片刻，终于说：“你愿意听我讲一个故事吗？”   
斑：“嗯？”   
“一个关于，亡国少年的故事。”

（6）  
少年生于木之国。   
从前的从前，木之国还未灭国之前，曾经也是富饶的。它的版图不大，却有一片和平的国土，一个慈祥的国王，一个美丽的公主。   
少年的父亲是守护皇宫的御前侍卫。少年从小就在皇宫里长大，养在公主的身边。   
木之国的公主美丽又聪明，是个德才兼备的女子。由于是家中的独女，没有一起长大的兄弟姐妹，又比少年长了十岁，对这个跟在自己身边的男孩很是疼爱，几乎把他当成半个弟弟来养。   
少年叫公主姐姐。   
女孩不比男孩。身为一国公主，需得时时注意仪态。从小到大，公主姐姐都被裹在一袭纷繁复杂的华服之中，足不出户，与琴棋作伴。   
她喜爱宫外的事物，平生最大的愿望，是往高墙外的世界走一走。只可惜她是公主，她这一生都只能做一只关在笼子里的金丝雀。   
公主姐姐平时最大的嗜好，是听少年讲述宫外的事情。有一回，少年从宫外带回来几粒蜜饯，公主品尝过后，对其中的甜腻一直念念不忘。自此每每少年出宫，都会为公主带回几颗。   
少年在木之国的皇宫里度过了一个幸福的童年。然而一切的一切，在他九岁那年，消失殆尽。   
九岁那年，雷之国的铁骑撞开了木之国紧锁的大门。木之国的臣民养尊处优太久，国王又从不训练军队，根本就不是雷之国的对手。很快地，这片土地被战火蔓延。   
这场战争最后以木之国国王被射杀为终结。从开始到结束，仅仅半年的时间。   
城破的前一日，少年接到命令誓死保护公主出宫。一个十九岁的少女，连同一个九岁的男孩，一起逃亡到了临近的火之国。   
公主逃离皇宫的愿望终于得以实现，却没想到是以这种方式。   
二人曾经在火之国度过一段艰难的日子。   
一个孤女，再加上一个孩子，无依无靠，难免就遭人欺负。初到火之国，二人身无分文，没有落脚的地方，又没有赚钱的本领，只得露宿荒郊，吃树皮草根。   
公主只得在街头摆摊卖字画，勉强赚上几个小钱，却遭到当地流氓痞子的欺压，赚到的钱财大部分上交做保护费。   
流落街头的那些日子，公主与少年常常吃完上顿便没了下顿，日子过得很是艰苦。   
后来，公主以自己的一生作为筹码，嫁进皇宫。   
当一只鸟被关在笼子里太久，就会忘记飞翔的本能。曾经她最想要的，是逃离皇宫，可是到最后，她又回到皇宫。   
为了活下去。   
再后来少年大了一些，成熟了一些，回想当初公主牵着自己的手走进皇宫的情形，突然觉得，如果当初不是因为自己这个拖油瓶，公主姐姐或许不会选择这条路。   
那天风和日丽，国王迎娶新一任王后的消息轰动整座皇城。用玫瑰花瓣铺就的道路从大殿外一直延伸至皇城的门口。公主坐在软轿之上，从一支五十米长迎亲队伍的护送中被抬进大殿。全城的臣民都在唱着好听的礼歌，公主与国王肩并肩站在大殿之上，手牵着手，接受大家的祝福。   
公主姐姐那天有多美，少年不知道。大婚的前一日，他就被送进军营去了。   
“你是一个聪明的好孩子，我不能让你因为我被埋没在这里。”这是公主与他践行时说过的最后一句话。   
同行的还有一个布袋和几颗蜜饯。布袋跟蜜饯都是公主亲手做的。布面上绣着木之国的国徽，蜜饯与少年从前常常带回的一模一样。   
少年不喜甜食。可是他的蜜饯从不离身，即便味道甜腻难忍，依然一颗一颗咽下去。因为那让他想起木之国曾经的生活。   
有些东西永远都不能忘掉，例如所剩无几的亲人，例如自己的根。   
后来少年拜入镇远将军的门下，守卫边疆，因其军事的才能声名鹊起，更被国王封为护国大将军，是火之国史上获得这个头衔最年轻的。一时之间，从一个孤儿，变成朝堂之上最炙手可热的大红人。   
似乎一切都在往着好的方向发展。   
远在边疆的这些年，少年偶尔收到公主托人送来的东西。依然是绣着木之国国徽的布袋，依然是几粒甜到发腻的蜜饯。少年把它放在内衬的暗格之中，离心脏最近的地方。这样，能让他记得自己曾经的国，还有那远在天边唯一的亲人，好让他上战场厮杀之时，能够凭借毅力活下去。   
他偶尔也会从送信的同僚中听到关于国王跟王后的传闻。   
听说王后一直过得郁郁寡欢。她与国王虽为夫妻，却甚少听说二人如何恩爱。少年听到的他们最亲密的事情，不过是王后坐在花园里弹了一日的琴，国王坐在不远的地方画了一日的画；或是王后绣了一日的花，国王在旁边下了一日的棋，仅此罢了。   
少年很少去思考公主与国王的关系如何。对于他们这种国破家亡的人来说，能够活下去，已经是上天最大的恩赐了。他也从来没想过他一个流淌木之国血液的人，成为他国的将军，是否对不住自己的祖宗。他只知道，只要他的亲人还活在世上，他就可以为了他们全力一搏，鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已。   
哪怕迈进鬼门关里千千万万遍。   
只要公主还在，那么他要守护的国，就还在。  
然而，十九岁那年，公主姐姐，他唯一的亲人，病逝了。   
消息传来的那一天，他正在与雷之国进行一场极其难熬的战役。“王后薨逝”这句话越过漫山遍野传进他的耳朵里。在某个愣神之间，他被敌人用刀刺进腹部。   
过去有一场战役，他被敌军用毒箭射穿胸膛。箭头带倒钩，拔箭之时连同周围的皮肉一并被拔出，疼得他昏死过去又醒过来。那一次，军医们断定他回天乏术了。他想着自己还有亲人需要守护，不能死，凭着最后一口气，就这么硬撑着活了下去。   
那样艰难的处境他都挺过来了。而这一次，对比以前受过的伤，不过是九牛一毛，可在被刺后的某个瞬间，他竟想到了死。   
他的亲人已经全部死去，他的国早就消失，那么他活在这世上，还有什么意义？为什么不早点死去，与他们在天上团聚？   
最终他还是没有死，醒来过后，战争已经取得胜利。这一役赢得惨烈，火之国的军队几乎折损了四分之三的兵力，双方都元气大伤。护国的长城堆满了两国士兵的尸骸，鲜血汇集逆成一条红色的河，往皇城的方向蜿蜒而上，似是指明归家的路。   
他躺在床上，听着营外仅剩的士兵微弱的欢呼，感觉不到死，也感觉不到生，宛若活死人。   
待在边疆的这些年，经历过那么多场战争，见过那么多次生离死别，对于生死，他早该看透的。可这一次，他仍然觉得不适，就像有人用内力打了他一掌，没什么表面的伤，却有淤血聚集在胸口，不剧烈，只是不时隐隐作痛。   
简单包扎过后，他拜别同僚，往皇陵的方向追赶。他知道没什么用处。他的国家，已经不复存在。他的公主，死了也只能埋葬他乡。可是他想赶到皇陵之前，为他所效忠的君，唱一首属于木之国的挽歌，好让公主的灵魂途径黄泉之路时，至少不那么孤单。   
如今，唯一的亲人已死。从今以后，春夏秋冬，百代过客，他都是一个人了。或许到他故去，也不会有木之国的亲人，为他唱上一首来自家乡的挽歌。   
他以为自己会守在公主的陵外直到天荒地老。   
守在陵外的第四天，他捡到一个小男孩。   
男孩年纪不大，一身丧服。被他捡到时，发着低烧，奄奄一息趴在皇陵的门口。   
守陵的同僚告诉他，那是王后唯一的孩子，从小就与已故王后很是亲密。国王念他年纪太小，怕他伤心，便让他待在宫里，不必前来为母亲守灵。谁知道今天还是来了。   
说来奇怪。同僚说，国王多次跟宫人们说他最喜欢王后的眼睛，是跟别人不一样的琥珀色。小殿下也是琥珀色。这种颜色我不曾别人那里见过。如今发现，千手将军你的眼睛竟然跟王后和小殿下是一样的。  
当然不曾见过，只有木之国的人，才会有那种如落日一般的琥珀瞳色。  
他照顾发烧的男孩，坐在他的床边看他入睡，迷迷糊之间，竟然听到了木之国的挽歌。睁开眼睛，他发现原来是睡梦中的男孩正在呓语歌谣，虽声音细微，还断断续续，但不难听出，那是他们木之国为亡者送别的一首挽歌。  
第二天男孩醒来，经过几分钟的相处，他发现男孩跟公主其实有很多相似的地方。例如琥珀瞳色，例如爱吃蜜饯，例如言语间偶尔出现的家乡的口音与惯用说法，又例如同样地，受了很多的苦。   
那是公主姐姐的孩子，通过血脉与教导，把灭亡的国家传承下来了。  
他不知道该如何形容此刻的感受，用他乡遇故知或许不甚准确。但至少在这一刻，他知道与他同祖同宗的人并不止他一个，还有与他流着同样血脉的人存活于世上。这孩子是公主姐姐留下的血脉，也是他在世上仅存的亲人。只要这孩子还活着，他的国就还没灭亡，他也不是孤单的。   
需要他守护的还有一个。若是为了这个孩子，他愿意鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已，千千万万遍。  
  
（7）  
柱间要回边疆，斑无法去送他。   
他爬到御花园最高的那棵树上，看见穿过那扇朱红色宫门乌泱泱的一片脑袋之上，一抹鲜艳的红缨。   
柱间总是那么显眼，人潮之中，他第一眼就能捕捉到他。昨日一众大臣立在议事殿外是，如今这支肃穆的军队依然。   
他腰间别着一柄短剑，是柱间昨夜送他的，比一般的剑轻便，却锋利无比，削铁如泥，最适合他这种体质不好的人。   
柱间告诉他，在此期间，要好好锻炼身体，等下次归来，就教他剑法。  
这一别，又是四年。   
十六岁这年，父亲解除禁令，斑得以自由进出皇宫。   
他学会了射箭，常常背着弓箭到郊外的山林里狩猎。如今他已经不是以往那个衔着药罐的孱弱孩子了，面对猛虎，也能临危不惧地搭弓引箭。即便不带干粮，也能凭着狩得的猎物，在山林里活下去。   
这一天是柱间归来复命的日子，斑早早地埋伏在回皇城的必经之路上，等着柱间。   
他趴在灌木丛中，白净的小脸被他用颜料涂上几道绿色，像潜伏的狮子一般，等待着他的猎物。   
不远处出现一圈棕色的鬃毛，紧接着是高耸的红缨、玄铁铠甲。护国大将军骑着战马，一如他在战场上的肃杀模样，款款而来。   
斑搭弓引箭，对准马的腹部，放箭。   
紧绷的弓弦回荡着嗡嗡的蜂鸣，柱间以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拔出佩刀，羽箭即将刺入马腹之际应声而落。斑还没来得及搭上第二支箭，那柄砍刀便明晃晃地朝他的脸上劈过来。   
斑一个打滚躲过去，砍刀闪电一般从他的身旁擦过，钉入身后的树干。凌厉的刀风切断了他的发带，及腰长发披散而下。他撑起身子，半跪在地上，再次拉弓，第二支箭飞驰而去。   
柱间踩着马镫翻下半个身子，抬脚一记漂亮的回旋踢，羽箭立即被他踢飞。斑见状，当机不断搭上第三支箭，却见柱间扬起马鞭，战马快速地往前奔跑。几个呼吸的瞬间，他眼前的景象就被一个庞然大物覆盖了。   
斑连忙大喊：“柱间，是我！”   
即将落下的马蹄急促地停在半空，一声马匹高亢的嘶鸣声中，柱间从侧边翻身而下。   
斑放下弓箭：“是我，宇智波斑。”   
彼时斑的个子又拔高了一些，与柱间面对面站着也能平分秋色。柱间看一眼他的弓箭，转身往树干上拔回自己的砍刀，皱眉道：“殿下这是演的哪一出？”   
“给你检验成果呀！”斑说，“这些年，我都有好好锻炼的。你看。”他站起来，拿起弓，搭上羽箭，“宫里的人都叫我神弓手，只要我想，没有不能捕获的猎物。”又放下弓箭，举起腰间的短剑，巴巴地说，“所以你什么时候教我剑法？”   
这些年，国王曾经为斑物色过剑术老师，都被他一一拒绝。练习剑法的最佳年龄是十二岁，由于斑的不配合，原就不是一根好苗子的他，直到十六岁也未能习得一招一式。   
但柱间送的短剑却是被斑当做宝贝一样时时刻刻地抱在怀里，即便睡觉也不离身。斑是个死心眼的，既然柱间答应了要教他剑法，他就一春接一秋地死心塌地等下去。   
砍刀重回刀鞘，柱间握着斑的肩膀把他转了两圈，不时捏捏肩膀跟手臂，边捏边点头：“不错，身子骨硬朗了许多，可以练剑了。”   
柱间的力度不重不轻，搭在肩上。斑偷偷瞧了一眼柱间的手，虎口处有一处明显的茧子，手背从上往下横亘一条蜈蚣型伤疤，像是把整个手背都拦腰截断，狰狞又可怕。   
那样的一双手，到底在战场上染过多少鲜血？或者说，他的那把砍刀，到底杀过多少人？   
斑往前一步，侧身躲过肩上的手。思及自己的动作过于明显，唯恐伤了柱间的心，又小心地用手指捏住他的一点衣袖。柱间倒是没说什么，翻身上马，坐在马背之上，朝斑伸出了手。   
回去的路上，他们同骑一匹马，斑坐前头，柱间坐后头。   
斑整个人都被柱间圈在怀里。马鞍太窄，他不得不用紧紧贴着柱间的胸膛，以便两人都能同时坐在上面。由于握缰绳的是柱间，踏马镫调整方向的也必然是他。斑的脚没地方放，索性脱掉鞋子，隔着袜子直接踩到柱间的鞋面上。而那脱掉的鞋子，被他随手一扔，丢弃于草丛中。   
这一幕，柱间看在眼里，却没有要下马捡鞋的意思，只淡淡道：“鞋子没了，等会儿下马该如何是好？”   
斑挪了挪身子，调整一个更舒服的位置躺好，无所谓道：“你抱我回屋呗，小时候不都这么过来的。”   
柱间往后退了退，好让出更多的位置给斑。他轻踢马腹，驱使马匹前进，继续说道：“殿下今年十六，已经长大了。”   
“再怎么大，你比我大十三岁这个事实也不会改变。”   
某些时候，斑说话口无遮拦。兴许是常年身处高位的缘故，没人敢忤逆，也没人敢管教，唯一能够教他的人，也从不管他。长此以往，便养成了个嘴贱的毛病。幼时不懂事，长大后学会了自我约束，却仍然不时蹦出几句气人的话。所幸柱间愿意纵容他。   
“再怎么大，殿下在我眼里还是一个爱闹的小鬼。”   
“所以——”斑拖长语调，尾音上挑，并且带上浓重的鼻音，像是印证那句“爱闹的小鬼”，故意用脚磨蹭柱间的大腿，上上下下、反反复复，就是不让他好好骑马，“你这次回来就不要回去了，要不然我就一直闹一直闹。”  
对付小鬼，将军大人自有一套收拾的方法。柱间腿部用力，把斑的脚紧紧夹在马腹上，不让他乱动，随后鞭子飞扬，骏马奔驰，震得斑僵直身体，不得不抓紧柱间的手腕。   
“这次回来，大概就不会走了。陛下说要招我做驸马。”   
斑的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
离别的这四年，斑时常听见柱间的消息。诸如护国将军又打了胜仗，诸如国王为将军在皇宫旁建造一座豪华的府邸，要将族中最美的公主嫁他为妻，又诸如雷之国的国王要向他招安却被婉拒云云。   
柱间不是火之国的人，却位高权重，深得军心。这种人，最易遭受君主的猜忌。斑虽不理会朝堂之事，却不是个什么都不懂的废物。父亲对柱间是个什么态度，他是明白的。长期用着他，又时刻防着他。这些年，大哥跟在他的手下学习行军布阵，两年前二哥也一并去了边疆，就是以防哪天把他换下来，军队也不至于群龙无首。而这次，把郡主嫁给他，也不过是一种把人留住的手段。   
只是，人留住了，猜忌却从未消失。总有一天，这些日积月累一点一滴的猜疑，会把君主仅剩的信任，如同日日被虫蛀食的沙雕般顷刻覆灭。   
骏马飞驰，穿过崎岖的山路。清风呼啸，一路绿意盎然，蝉鸣此起彼伏，一波接着一波。柱间就在这温暖、和平的长夏中离开战场，回到皇城。  
到达斑的寝宫，柱间率先下马，站在旁边，一如他所期待的，果真张开了臂膀。   
斑一条腿跨过马背，单脚踩着马镫。夏风轻拂，斑的长袍与长发鼓了起来，远远看去，就像一只展翅的蝶。他没有跳下去，跪在马背之上，与柱间四目相对，眼中暗涌潮动。   
最后，他的眼眶慢慢地红了。   
他应是忍了许久，自柱间告诉他国王要招他做驸马以后，本该是个叽叽喳喳的个性，莫名地沉寂下来，一直低着头不说话。他的嘴唇已经咬得发白，似乎只要牙齿一松开，就会情不自禁地哭出来。偏偏他又不愿哭，拧紧眉头瞪大眼睛，把脸皱得扭曲，哪怕一滴眼泪，都不让它从眼眶里落下。  
这副情景，就像一个小孩被欺负了，却无人倾诉，只道自己躲在角落悄悄地擦眼泪。柱间苦笑，心道被欺负的那个是我又不是你，要哭也是我哭才对。他往前一点，仍是那个随时候命的姿势，说：“跳下来，我接着你。”   
下一刻，斑落入柱间的怀抱。   
他比年幼时壮实了一些，抱在怀里沉甸甸的。不过对于柱间这个常年抡大刀的将军来说，怀抱一个十六岁的孩子实在是小菜一碟。柱间打横抱着斑，感受着怀里的这个人在他没能参与的年年岁岁之中不知不觉地成长起来，欢悦而欣喜。   
他穿过走廊，越过书房，在宫人们一致惊讶的目光中抱着斑走进卧室，把他放在床上。他揉一揉斑的脑袋，转身要走，却不得不停下脚步。   
有一只软软的小手牵住了他的大手。   
他回头一看，只见斑跪坐在床上，满脸满眼都写着恋恋不舍四个大字，只好坐到床沿处，柔声道：“怎么了？”   
斑往前挪一挪，再挪一挪，拱起背脊的样子仿佛一颗圆圆的团子。他拱进柱间的怀里，像幼时一样抱紧了他的腰，细细软软的嗓音犹如猫叫：“或许，你不该回来。”   
柱间愣了一愣：“嗯？”   
“做了驸马，就得一辈子都困在宫里。”   
斑说这句话的时候，眼里装满了不符年龄的成熟与怜悯。他用一个过来人，被枷锁束缚的被困者立场来对柱间说：“你该像天上的鸟儿一样，自由自在的。”   
柱间轻轻地摇头：“只要你在这里，我就会回来。”   
“那么，是我拖累你了吗？”   
“不，我自愿留在你的身边。我不需要天空，你就是我的天空。”   
他心甘情愿地拔去他的獠牙，磨平他的利爪，离开他的草原，走进牢笼之中，将自己套上重重的枷锁，只为眼前的孩子能够活得快乐一些。   
当一只野狼被猎人的羽箭瞄准心脏的那一刻，他就已经无可救药地被杀死了。  
  
（8）  
第二天国王震怒。   
斑没去大殿，此事他是后来听当值的宫人传出来的。听说护国大将军从边疆归来，陛下先是一顿热情的寒暄，再引荐宫里长得最好看的公主，要给他指一门最好的亲事。不料将军竟然拒绝，道自己一介粗人，未免唐突了公主。   
公主被拒婚，哭着跑了出去。陛下震怒，当场下旨，抹去将军的军功，没收他的府邸，并把他降为三等侍卫，把守宫里最冷清的地方。   
而这个最冷清之处，是小殿下的寝宫。   
斑的寝宫仆人不多，几个打扫的，几个煮饭的，另加几个修剪庭院的。不像国王，每次出门前呼后应里三层外三层的小厮。也不像已故王后，明面里，随身的嬷嬷只有一个，暗地里却整整一支御林军跟在身后暗中保护。斑每次出行，陪伴他的除了弓箭，就只有柱间送他的那把从未出鞘的短剑。  
这天早上他以为自己会像往常一样，他以为自己仍是昨日的那个自己，直至他打开房门，看见倚在门边侍卫装扮的柱间。   
后者气定神闲地跟他“哟”了一声。   
他说从今天开始他就是殿下的专属侍卫了。他不想当驸马，不想祸害公主，只好不当将军，过来求殿下收留了。   
他把连降五级，剥去军衔说得跟谈论路边的花草，早上的菜单一样轻巧。   
事实上，那是他戎马半生，为国家出生入死，几次差点丢掉性命才换来的功绩与辉煌。斑不是笨蛋，自然看得出来柱间到底放弃了什么。   
房门敞开，烧了一夜的沉香从里面飘出来，与清晨微风中青草的味道混合在一起。斑扑到柱间的怀里，额头贴在他的肩膀上。柱间已经脱下做将军时常穿的铠甲，只穿一件方便活动的骑装，靠在他的身上，不再如幼时那般感觉硬邦邦，而是柔软、有温度的。   
斑低声呢喃：“结果，还是我拖累了你。”   
他说的是，他应该把他放下。   
柱间揉揉斑的脑袋，闻见他头发上的香味，也低声呢喃：“怕连累我，就好好练剑，快点长大。”   
他说的是，他会跟他共同进退。   
后来斑开始跟着柱间练剑，在皇宫无人问津的角落中，在山林与世隔绝的深处里。没有随从，没有小厮，没有侍卫，只有他和他，一个不得君心的将军，一个不得父心的王子。  
他和他有很多相同之处。琥珀色的眼睛，身体里一半的血液。很多时候，柱间并非刻意，却渐渐发现，随着年月的增长，斑和他越发地相似，左手起剑，爱走偏锋，出其不意，一剑封喉。他似乎不经意间把斑打造成为了另一个自己，同一种剑法，同样月白色的长袍，同样及腰的长发，同样用一根发带把它们束在脑后。   
彼此相处的时间不算长，斑六岁时三天，十二岁时一天，十六岁时一年，相较斑的父亲、先生，甚至府里的仆人都要短。然而仅仅三百多个日夜，他通过日复一日的相处，将一把钝刀，亲手锤炼成一把锋利的尖刀，按照他的习惯，他的喜好。   
仿佛斑生来就是为了成为他。而他自己，生来就是为了成就斑。   
多么美妙。   
可是好景不长，这样和平的生活，没过多久就被雷之国的铁骑踏碎了。  
  
（9）  
消息传来的那天，斑正在御花园里练习剑术，守护边疆的一个小将八百里加急传来讯息，边境的第一道防线被雷之国的大军攻破，大王子重伤昏迷，二王子不幸战死沙场。   
雷之国军队气势磅礴，火之国军群龙无首，留守的将领又经验不足。整支队伍，三十万大军兵败如山倒。很快地，围绕京师的第二道防线，东西南北四城纷纷被攻破。消息传来的时候，敌军的铁骑快要踏进城门了。   
皇城之内依然宁静，天空澄澈，鸟语花香。谁也没想到死亡正在门外不远的地方压城而下。柱间望着城门那边来回走动的不安哨兵，收起自己的佩剑，喃喃道：“陛下的这个赌，还是输了么？”   
后来听说国王与大臣争吵了足足两个时辰。大臣主张由前护国将军，也就是千手柱间重掌兵权，与三王子殿下各领一半御林军守住京城。而国王则要排遣一支精锐部队护送小殿下出城，其余人等死守皇宫直到最后一刻。  
也就是说，除了斑，其他人，包括国王，一律殉国。   
事情发展得太快，上一秒还是太平盛世，下一秒却要国破。斑接到出城的圣旨之后撒腿往大殿的方向跑，一路过去，宫人们乱成一团地仓皇逃跑。穿着官服的大臣们铁青着脸与斑擦肩而过，嘴里骂骂咧咧地念叨着“木之国的妖女”“我国兵力本就弱小”“迟早会被雷之国吞并”“为保孩子强召将军回城”等等等等。   
斑赶到大殿门口的时候，柱间正从里面出来。整座大殿空空荡荡，宫人已经逃光了，只剩一个即将亡国的国王安安静静地坐在殿上。柱间拍了拍斑的肩膀对他说：“我去准备，等会儿到皇城门口等我。”   
其实斑还是懵的。他接到的旨意是，四殿下在位多年，从未建功立业，德行有失。今革除王子之位，贬为庶民，即日起逐出皇城。未有旨意，不得擅自回京。   
这么多年，父亲无视他，冷落他。他嘴里说着不满，心里却从未真正记恨过他的父亲。身体发肤，受之父母。他要的不多，不过是父亲忙碌之余稍微分给他的一点点疼爱罢了。收到圣旨的那一刻，斑一下子懵了，脑袋嗡嗡作响，积聚多年的恨意一下子冲向了顶峰。他想问问那个男人，他到底是不是他的儿子。   
然而看见昔日威风凛凛的国王大人孤孤单单地坐在大殿中间，堵在胸膛所有的怨所有的恨却顷刻之间烟消云散。   
那人是他的父亲，他始终还是恨不起来。纠结之际，父亲走下皇座，微笑着向他招了招手。   
这是斑第一次正面面对他的父亲。   
男人的样子一点也不像一个亡国之君。他衣衫整洁、皇冠稳稳地戴在头上，与平常上朝办公时并无二致。他瞟一眼斑腰间的短剑，又捏了捏他的肩膀，说：“剑术练得怎样了？”   
虽然表情依然如同以前一样严肃，语气却温和了许多，就像一个平常人家关心孩子的父亲。   
斑没有回答，该是说，他不知道该怎么回答。国王紧紧搂着忽视多年的儿子。父子俩的心跳声透过胸膛重合在一起，奏成战号， 奏成鼓擂，奏成皇城之外人肉城墙沉重的哀歌。   
国王放开了他，久久地注视着他的眼睛，不再说话。斑看见父亲眼睛倒影的自己，年轻、鲜活。而眼前的这个人，不知什么时候已然白发苍苍。  
“你跟你母亲长得很像。尤其是眼睛，简直一模一样。”  
说完这句话，国王就让斑离开大殿了。临走前斑回头看一眼，父亲已经转过了身。他挺直着背部，稳稳地站在那里，就像一座永恒不变的雕像。   
这是斑与他父亲的最后一面，在亡国以后的许多许多年，仍像魇物一样纠缠着他的梦。   
离开皇宫一路都是逃亡。也不知是细作太过厉害还是皇宫内故意有内奸发布消息，火之国小殿下携兵逃亡的消息在雷之国境内不胫而走。一时之间，捉拿斑的悬赏令贴到全国到处都是，雷之国的国王势必要把火之国的皇室成员斩草除根。   
斑和柱间装穿普通百姓的衣服假扮成外国的商队，目标是黄沙之地风之国，那里会有该国的援军在等着他们。但无论逃到哪里，总有一支敌国的追兵，紧紧随在身后。   
逃离皇宫的第十五天，军中传来国王驾崩的消息。据说守城的军队被围困整整半月，粮尽弹绝。国王和三王子以肉身作为守城的盾牌，以命相搏直到最后一刻。彼时斑和柱间已经快要走到火之国与风之国的边境，身后追兵穷追不舍，若不加快行程，不出两日就会被敌军追上。   
连续十多天的逃亡让人跟马都已经很疲惫了，柱间带来的几百精兵，在好几次的截杀之下损失惨重，只剩下二十左右。现在，他们靠着这二十余人，能否杀出重围，还是未知之数。   
这一夜他们勉强匀出两个小时在破庙里歇息。随队的士兵四仰八叉躺在草铺上熟睡，斑没有睡觉，他面向月光，跪在窗边，手臂上缠着一条撕碎的白布。   
柱间也没有睡，他绕着破庙巡逻一周，确认安全后，在斑的身旁坐下。  
“为人臣，我这么做是应该的。”斑说，“可是为人子，我不知道值不值得。”   
他在困惑。   
“为人臣，我不该谈论陛下的对错。”柱间擦拭他的佩刀。这几天，他杀过太多的人，刀刃上全是浓稠的血，擦拭用的旧布条沾满骇人的红色。他边擦边说，“你知道的，我并非火之国的人，对这个国家更谈不上什么深厚的感情。有句话说得好，非我族类，其心必异。陛下他是知道的，但还是把我留了下来。你知道为什么吗？”   
斑睁着布满血丝的眼睛看着他。   
他继续说：“木之国的人讲究忠义二字，一臣不侍二主。我也好，你的母亲也好。我小时候，听说你的母亲曾经拒绝过陛下的求婚，理由是即使国没了，也不可做一个背叛之人。后来他们还是成了婚，我一直都不明白。直到前不久，陛下终于告诉我为什么。”   
斑：“为什么？”   
柱间说：“你的母亲说，希望能够留住木之国的血脉，意思是，希望能够保住我的命。然后他们成婚了，再后来，他们有了你。你的母亲肩负起一切王后的责任，样样做足，事事完美。唯独做不到的，只有爱你的父亲。我想，陛下大概是恨着我，才要把我发配到边疆去。又大概是爱着你的母亲，才在亡国之际，让我把你送出去。”   
“人都有私心。他确实不是一个好父亲，但早在很久以前，他就预料到了这一切，并且秘密联系风之国的君主，为了能在今天留住你的命。所以，我认为，他也谈不上一个不称职的父亲。”说完以后，他拍一拍斑的肩膀，合上剑鞘起身准备休息，却被拉住了衣袖。  
柱间“嗯？”一声。   
——那么，你呢？你对我，仅是忠义二字吗？   
他突然哑口，问不出口了，因为不用问，他已经知道答案。柱间见他欲言又止，以为这位小殿下过于害怕，便重新坐回去，伸手进内衬里，摸出一个破旧的布囊。   
他把这个布囊挂在斑的腰间：“跟着你母亲离开的那天，我在皇宫门口的树下抓了一把泥土。虽然不能改变大局，但家乡的小物总能缓解一点思乡之苦。或许明天过后我还活着，又或者我已经无法再保护你。但谨记，无论如何都要活下去。带着我的期望，你父母的期望，好好地活下去。”   
斑的眼睛红红的，连日来的不得安眠，已经让他快要到达极限。柱间搂着他，轻声哼唱幼时斑时常从母亲嘴里听到的，关于故国的歌谣。   
这大概是最后一次。   
第二天早上下起了雪，斑他们的队伍在距离风之国还有五里的地方遇袭。二十余人的队伍，对战一百人的部队，天灾加上人祸，几乎没有一点逃脱的机会。他们兵分两路，由柱间带着斑骑马赶路，其他士兵舍命善后。他们甩掉了一队追兵，眼看着就要到达目的地，又被一队追兵拦下。   
柱间飞身下马，拦在追兵的面前。他的佩刀划过贫瘠的荒漠，在追兵与自己的中间画出一条长长的分界线。他一个人站在线的一端，刀锋指向前方想要置他们于死地的敌人，吼道：“只要我还活着，休想动小殿下的一根汗毛！”   
这是风之国与火之国的边境之处，百里之内均是寸草不生的黄沙之地。历年来，无数流亡的逃犯无声无息地死于此地，黄沙之下，全是埋藏深处不为人知的森森白骨。   
斑焦急了，勒住缰绳向柱间伸手试图把他拉回马背。但柱间不容他轻易丢掉这个逃亡的机会，快速发力，一掌打在马的屁股上。   
受惊的老马一声凌厉的嘶鸣，拔腿就跑，勒都勒不住。裹着黄沙的冷风擦过斑的脸，迷乱他的眼睛，把他的脏兮兮的发带吹落在沙漠上。斑最后看见的情景，是被泪水模糊的黄沙之地，柱间提着佩刀一个人闯进敌人的刀阵之中。身体喷出来的鲜血与天上飘落的雪混在一起，兵器与兵器相砍的蜂鸣如同遥远之处死神浑浊的笑声。   
他用不知名的语言唱着家乡的歌谣，那灭绝了数十年已然不存在的国家中激励人心的军歌，若是翻译成别人能够听懂的语言，该是这一句话：  
“为你，千千万万遍。”   
他的背影如同山峰般高大，直到倒下前的最后一刻，这个忠义的将军，仍然坚持不懈地战斗着。  
  
（10）  
许多年后，斑行走在宫殿之中，依然时常会做噩梦。   
一开始总是美梦，或是年幼的自己躲在胡桃树下偷看大殿里的父亲与母亲，或是将军递给他蜜饯时的浅笑。但一场大雪过后，母亲总是安静地躺在了棺木里，父亲被众人抛弃孤零零地坐在皇位上，而将军，带着他的佩刀倒在黄沙覆盖的血泊之中，无人问津。   
接着他又梦见自己。   
他梦见自己跟着士兵走进由黄沙砌成的堡垒之中，跪在风之国的国王面前以火之国遗孤的身份签订协议。他梦见自己在荒芜的黄沙之中偏安一隅，招兵买马、训练军队，在肃杀的行军之声中渐渐长大。他梦见宇智波的族旗被风撕响，它们从黄沙之地出发，占领雷之国的边境、城池，直至整个国都。他击溃了传说中的不败之师，收复失地，亲手用长剑剜下敌人的心脏。   
他遵守约定把打下来的江山为收留自己的风之国国王呈上一半，与之画地为界，对立而治。他又回到了自己出生长大的地方，再也没有战争，没有人能够威胁他的生命安危，却整夜整夜地做噩梦。   
他总能听见战场上沙沙的风声，攻陷城池时女人跟孩子的哭泣。那些敌阵中勇猛的战士，败在他手下时发出难听的诅咒。他踩着那些尸体，在一条又一条的人命中一步一步走回皇城。   
他的双手沾满鲜血，他剑下的亡魂总在梦中缠得他不得安宁。   
以前，总有母亲，有柱间陪着他。可现在，他不得不独自去面对了。  
斯人已逝，留下来的是孤家寡人。戎马半生，即便出师有名，也没有人能够独善其身，死去的如是，活着的亦然。   
只有一个不真实的、遥远的幻境中人，日日出现在他的梦里，为他粉身碎骨，为他出生入死，为他用不认识的语言时时高歌。   
为你，千千万万遍。  
  
End. 


End file.
